The Crossover Room
by katamariape
Summary: A collection of crossover oneshots of various series, each taking place inside of a room where two characters meet and have a conversation that may or may not be totally insane.
1. FMA and SRMTHG

**AN: **This is something I've been considering doing for a while now, a collection of crossover based oneshots. They will each take place inside of one room where two characters from the respective series are. Sometimes I will explain how they got in the room, but most of the time I won't. In other news, this first chapter is dedicated to beautybelle300256, one of whose drabbles inspired this chapter when I realized it reminded me of a certain someone.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the properties involved.

**Rating: **Rating will vary for each chapter from K-T, this one will be K

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Winry Rockbell (FMA) + Otto(SRMTHG)**

**

* * *

  
**

"And no matter how many times I repair it, something always breaks whenever we have even the smallest fight!"

Winry nodded. "Exactly! Every time I repair Edward's automail; sure enough, less than a month later he calls up saying he broke it _again_! I mean you put so much effort into it that it's like a child to you, but does anyone care? No!"

She sighed in relief as she finished her rant. Although the little green… chimera? (He had said his name was Otto) had wierded her out at first, she soon found they had much in common; namely, a love of mechanics, and idiot friends who didn't seem to appreciate said love.

Otto sighed, "I mean I know we have to fight to help protect everyone. But that doesn't mean we have to abuse the robot, right?"

Winry nodded again; although she wasn't exactly clear on what a robot was, from the way Otto explained it, it seemed to basically be a large suit of armor that acted as a bipedal tank. Essentially she envisioned it as an Al several stories tall.

"I know; every time Edward comes in it's because the automail was destroyed in a fight. It's like he's purposely putting it in the line of fire every time! It's not like he can't defend himself using other stuff right? I mean…"

She trailed off and sighed, "But that's what we do all this for isn't it? To help our friends."

Otto nodded this time, "Yeah."

Winry began to twirl her hair, "I think that's really the reason I'm annoyed most of the time to be honest. I don't really mind doing the repairs too much, it's my hobby."

Again Otto nodded; he seemed to know exactly what she was talking about.

She began to talk in a more solemn tone, "It's just that when it breaks, you get scared. You realize that if you screw something up, then that might be it for. So you try and make it perfect each time, and every time you fail, because you can't make it perfect no matter how hard you try; and you keep worrying that one day you'll fail in some horrible way, and then when they're fighting…" Winry began to rub her eyes.

"Yeah." Otto frowned; that was actually tied with giant clams as his worst nightmare.

Winry slowly collected herself, "Thanks for listening. It's not often that I meet someone who knows where I'm coming from."

Otto smiled brightly, "No problem. I'm always glad to help."

Winry laughed, and scooped Otto up in her arms, the little guy was _so _cute!

Suddenly the phone rang. "Oh," Winry put Otto down, "better get that."

Winry picked up the phone and began talking after listening for a second, "Hi Alphonse! How'd you get this number?"

The conversation continued inaudibly to Otto, but from the look on Winry's face, the news wasn't positive. In fact, the look she had on was down right horrifying.

"Put Ed on for me will you Alphonse?" This was followed by a few seconds of absolute silence. "Hi there Ed," what happened next would have scared the pants off Otto had he any. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HEAR ME! I'M GOING TO BASH YOUR HEAD IN WITH THE SHRAPNEL THAT IS NOW YOUR LEG!"

As Winry continued on her murderous rant, Otto couldn't help but whisper. "Wow, she's just like Nova."


	2. Grim Adv of B&M and IZ

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Language, mentions of violence

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Mandy (Grim Adv. Of Billy and Mandy) + Gaz Membrane (Invader Zim)

* * *

**

"Ugh, how long does it take these idiots to pull up a freaking form?" Gaz muttered in barely contained rage.

Her dad had decided for _some _reason, that she needed psychological help. _I'm the only one in my town who _doesn't _need meds! _She snorted with two certain individuals in mind, _Or electroshock. _

She looked over at the door as she heard the knob twist. The door swung open, and in came a girl that seemed at first glance to be the same as any other idiot girl in Gaz's school; pink shirt, hair band, plain shoes, blond hair.

But Gaz could tell she was different right away, because this girl didn't have a stupid grin on her face that seemed permanently attached to her peers; no, the girl seemed completely devoid of emotion.

The blond sat down on one of the plain chairs at the other end of the room before she noticed Gaz's stare. "What are you looking at?"

Gaz shrugged and smiled slightly, even though she was slightly shocked at how the girl snapped at her, "Just wondering whether you're trying to make an ironic statement with your clothes, or if your parents just won't let you buy any goth or emo stuff."

A raised eyebrow, "And you're one to talk Miss Hair Care?" Gaz shrugged, it wasn't her fault that her mom's side of the family had a rare genetic mutation.

The girl continued, "No, I just like pink. That a problem?"

Normally, Gaz would have made a smart, insulting remark at such a question; but she decided for a different route this time. "So what are you here for…?"

"Mandy."

"Gaz. So?"

"Oh something about me being a sociopath, or some crap along those lines. You?"

Gaz frowned, "Eh, I'm not sure exactly what; but putting my brother in intensive care by breaking several ribs was what probably convinced my dad that he should bring me here."

Mandy seemed slightly intrigued, "The ICU huh? What he'd do to deserve that?"

Gaz's frown turned angry "Never shutting up about _Zim_, the 'Alien who's going to conquer the World!'" She emphasized the last part by gesticulating her arms wildly.

"So your brother thinks he's seeing aliens?" Mandy was confused, but not much.

"No, he actually is." Gaz stated plainly

"And… you're not doing anything?" Added on to this was an unspoken but obvious 'Why?'

"No, Zim couldn't conquer a preschool if he was armed with a nuke; he's probably the biggest idiot in the universe."

Although it never came full way, Gaz could see the beginnings of a smirk in the corners of Mandy's lips. "I doubt that."

Before Gaz could ask for an elaboration on this, the office door opened.

"Mrs. Membrane, the doctor will see you now."

Gaz stood up, "It's about damn time."


	3. Dead Like Me and TWEWY

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Language

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Georgia 'George' Lass (Dead Like Me) + Koki Kariya (TWEWY)**

**

* * *

  
**

"So, what part of Tokyo are you from exactly?"

Kariya shrugged, "Shibuya."

"I think I've heard of that actually, isn't that like some sort of huge shopping center for the city?"

Kariya smirked, "Pretty much." _Way more than most Americans know, I'll give her that. _

So far Kariya was enjoying this George girl, (_Although I always thought George was a boy name_)she was much more laid back then Uzuki, and had a sense of humor that his pink haired partner lacked.

"So does it rain as much as they say it does in Seattle?" Really that was all he knew about the city.

"Not really, it's just cloudy most of the year, and when it does rain it's really just a drizzle usually." This was followed by a few seconds of silence followed by George turning and looking directly at Kariya, "Is that all anyone ever thinks about when they hear Seattle?"

"Pretty much."

George turned back, "So if your division runs a game where the winners are allowed to live again, and ours collects the souls in the first place; why do all the souls I collect always run towards what looks like the afterlife when they leave us? And what happens when they win and come back to life? Does our collecting their soul just get… erased from time?"

Kariya sighed, he liked her better when she wasn't asking difficult questions; "I'm not really sure, only the top guys probably know. But I'm pretty sure it works like this; I think only a small portion of souls are actually allowed to play the game in the first place, I never see any elderly or little kids play for example, and I'm pretty sure that after they get into this 'afterlife portal' or whatever you called it-"

George shrugged, "I don't really have a name for it."

Kariya smirked and continued, "Right, well I think after they get in they're given a choice to play the game. That's what happened to me anyway."

"Wait, you chose to be a reaper?"

Kariya looked at her puzzled, "You mean you didn't?"

George scoffed, "Hell no, I'm walking along the sidewalk; next thing I know, BOOM I'm dead and this guy's coming up to me saying I'm now death fuckin' incarnate."

Kariya snickered, "Harsh recruitment."

George rolled her eyes, "Yeah and that's not even considering my first re-" She stopped suddenly, and Kariya knew something was wrong immediately; Uzuki had the same habit.

"Something wrong?"

George was silent for a few seconds before sighing, "My first reap was a fucking little girl, like maybe seven at the most."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, and I even tried to save her and all that crap."

This was followed by a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, "Okay did you switch while I wasn't looking or is really just a peace of plastic?"

Kariya was puzzled, "What?"

George pointed to his mouth "The lollipop, we've been in here like an hour and it hasn't even shrunk."

Kariya laughed, "Oh, nah there's just this candy store that sells this really long-lasting variety." He popped it out of his mouth and extended it to George, "Wanna taste?"

George seemed to mull over this for a few seconds before taking it from his hand, "Why not?"

Kariya smirked again, "Most girls would say that's gross and hit me."

"Most girls aren't dead and thus immune to illness, all forms of injury, and hangovers."

"Fair enough."

George took a lick and gagged, "Gross! What flavor is that?"

She handed it back to Kariya who was positively beaming at his little joke, "Bean paste."

George rolled her eyes in disgust and turned away, "Fucking Japanese."


	4. Bleach and Teen Titans

**Rating: **K

**AN: **I can't be the only one who's noticed the similarities. And oh yeah! An actual drabble for once; 100 words in total!

**Warnings: **None

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**Rukia (Bleach) + Starfire (Teen Titans)**

* * *

"…And he's always telling me not to drink it; but how can I resist drinking something so yellow, tangy, and delicious?"

"Uh-huh…" Rukia nodded, feigning comprehension.

In all actuality though, her understanding was better than the average person for one reason. _It's like I'm talking to Orihime's double! _

Okay, that was an exaggeration; but it was still _eerie_.

"Can I ask you something?"

Starfire nodded.

"This Robin you keep on talking about; does he happen to be tremendously powerful and have a near permanent scowl on his face?"

"Why yes. How did you know?"

Rukia sighed "Call it a hunch."


	5. SMT: Devil Survivor and Death Note

**Rating: **K+

**AN: **Okay so technically this is three people but Ryuk is essentially attached to Light at the hip throughout the series, shut up.

**Warnings: **Mature Themes

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Keisuke Takagi (SMT: Devil Survivor) & Light Yagami (Deathnote)

* * *

**

Light drummed his fingers against the chair's armrest. A bad habit, he knew, but how much longer was it going to _take_?

_Every minute I spend here is another I lose in my preparation against the new L. I only have two days left until we meet at the warehouse._

The only other person in the room was a kid sitting a couple of chairs away, flipping through a newspaper, seemingly just as bored as he was.

The boy seemed to be about his age when he first found the death note, maybe a year younger. In fact he resembled Light quite a bit, excluding the glasses.

"Hehehe, interesting."

Light inwardly groaned, _Shut up Ryuk! _The mass murderer looked over his shoulder, and saw the Shinigami staring at the boy across the room.

_What could be so interesting about him? _Light studied the boy carefully, trying not to draw his attention. _Could it be that he looks like me? No, Ryuk wouldn't be interested by that. _

Then the boy mumbled, barely audible; "Kira."

_That _caught Light's attention, _Another supporter perhaps? But why would Ryuk be interested in him then? _Light's eyes widened, _Maybe he has another death note! _He shook his head, _No, you shouldn't jump to conclusions like that, but talking to him couldn't hurt right? _

_Now how to start… _"So Kira huh?"

The boy looked up from the paper he was reading, "Huh?"

"You said 'Kira', is that what you're reading about?"

The boy smirked a little, "Uh, yeah; they're having this whole issue about him."

Light smiled innocently, well concealing his true feelings. "So what's you're opinion of him exactly."

The boy seemed slightly perturbed by the question, but not by much; Kira was a frequent discussion topic nowadays. "I don't know really."

Now there was a change; normally the people Light met were either firmly Pro-Kira or militantly Anti-Kira. His interest was piqued, "How so?"

The boy gazed off distantly, "Well, all the evidence; him needing someone's name and face to kill, points to him being a human with some sort of special gift. And I've seen first hand what happens when you give people that kind of power."

He smiled sadly, "But I also believe that the people being killed deserve it. It's just I'm afraid that over time…" he trailed off. "Like I said, I've seen what happens."

Although Light kept an innocent look on his face, inside he was very disturbed. _What is he talking about? I'm fairly certain he doesn't have a death note, but the way he talks… _He mentally stopped himself, _No you have too much to worry about now, he doesn't appear to be a threat and you have much bigger things to worry about right now._

"Keisuke Takagi?" the receptionist called, and the boy rose. _Okay, so I have his name; if he does turn out to be a threat you can always kill him, relax. _

"Hey um, by the way."

Light looked up, keeping a calm expression. "Yes?"

Keisuke's gaze was placed slightly above his head, "What are you doing in two days?"

_Two- Does he know somehow! _Again his face was calm, "Nothing in particular, why?"

Keisuke smiled sadly, "No reason, just be careful on that day, alright?" The bespectacled boy left and closed the door behind him.

Light's expression immediately shifted to a much more hostile one. "Ryuk-"

The Shinigami laughed before Light could finish and answered the unspoken question, "Nah, he doesn't have a death note. And no, I'm not gonna say anything else."

Light grumbled, shifting in his chair.


End file.
